


【大宮翔】Tatoo

by uraumaim930027



Series: AllS 翔總受 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊（刺青師O+穿環師N） x S，R18慎。





	【大宮翔】Tatoo

櫻井翔躺在類似手術台的地方，全身赤裸，身體極為放鬆，意識模糊，半昏迷狀態。

二宮和也站在台旁，抬起櫻井的右腳，二宮俯身舔過櫻井暴露在他面前的大腿內側。

右大腿內側有有著黑色草寫字體Kazunari的刺青，二宮輕咬對方那敏感的肌膚，櫻井翔呢喃幾聲，沒有反抗。得寸進尺地咬上櫻井翔閃閃發亮的肚臍環，那人發出無力的呻吟，二宮和也開心地瞪大眼睛輕舔櫻井翔肚臍周圍，一手摩挲著櫻井翔腿側的刺青。

「喂，別弄醒翔ちゃん。」

「才不會呢。」

大野智坐在椅子上，戴著手套，正在替刺針消毒。就怕櫻井翔醒來，二宮和也還硬要騷擾他，大野智無奈地皺起眉頭。

「說起來大叔你自己不是也特別喜歡這樣，把翔ちゃん操暈以後再幫他刺青。」

「你也有一起操啊。」

「ふふ⋯⋯沒辦法嘛我忍不住，而且是翔ちゃん自己坐上來的。」

「⋯⋯把翔ちゃん翻過去。」

「喔？這次要刺哪？」

「一個會讓他忘不了的地方。」

小心翼翼讓櫻井翔翻過身，二宮和也見接下來沒自己的事了，便找個位置坐下來等待大野智為櫻井翔刺上他身上第三個刺青。

第一個刺青在櫻井翔左腰側，腿上的Kazunari跟這個是同樣的草寫字體，腰際刺著Satoshi，想當初櫻井翔第一次刺青還是刺在敏感的腰側時，隱忍疼痛的表情可愛極了。

櫻井翔身上的刺青都是大野智幫他刺的，大野智絕對不會允許有別的刺青師在櫻井翔身上留下任何圖案，刺在這種隱密但是做愛時會看見的地方完全是佔有慾的展現。好比大野智按著櫻井翔的腿從前面進入時會看見的Kazunari，跟二宮和也從背後式進去時會瞥見的Satoshi，雖然他們不用說就心知肚明，對方多少會吃醋的吧，不過相處這麼久，他們當然已經好好協調過這件事了。

二宮和也是名身上一個洞也沒有的專業穿環師，就跟身上一個刺青也沒有的刺青藝術家大野智一樣，比起自己被弄還是喜歡弄別人。

櫻井翔的肚臍環跟幾個耳洞都是二宮和也幫他穿的，二宮和也不習慣槍穿，用手比較抓的到感覺，什麼地方他都是手穿服務。

上次趁大野智不在，櫻井翔又被幹到昏倒之後，二宮和也偷偷替櫻井翔穿了乳環，對方痛苦又愉悅的模樣讓二宮差點要再上一次，但考量到櫻井翔的身體狀況，還是作罷。回到家看到櫻井翔身上多了個乳環的大野智當場拉著二宮和也到隔壁房間談判，但真正在做愛的時候玩弄櫻井翔穿了乳環的乳首以後覺得櫻井翔向自己求饒特別可愛那又是另一回事。

「所以大叔你這次要刺哪？」

「這邊啊。」

大野智仔細幫櫻井翔臀縫上方的皮膚消毒，在腦海中設想幾遍確認刺青的圖案。

「喔。刺那邊沒問題？」

大野智憂心忡忡地看著櫻井翔的脊椎尾處，雖然刺在這滿具意義，但是為了防止發炎感染跟破壞刺青形狀，他與二宮和也不禁慾大概是不行的。

「⋯⋯可能要忍耐幾天不疼愛翔ちゃん。」

「はい？」

「啊，已經刺下去了。」

「⋯⋯嘖。」

脊椎尾處被刺了好幾下，櫻井翔睜開眼睛，被痛醒之後先是發現自己又在刺青台上，再是看見二宮和也正盯著自己醒來，露出微笑。

「噓，翔ちゃん別亂動。大野さん刺歪就麻煩了。」

「唔⋯⋯好痛⋯⋯」

「ごめんね，很痛的話就抓著我吧？」

櫻井翔側趴著，二宮和也牽起他的手，溫柔地吻上手背。

從接近臀部的地方傳來陣陣刺痛感，不是第一次經歷刺青，但刺在脊椎尾特別痛，櫻井翔眼眶泛淚，知道他們不可能停下，只好握著二宮和也的手握得更緊。

「翔ちゃん、かわいい⋯⋯」二宮和也噘起嘴在櫻井翔臉頰上輕吻，大野智仍埋首於刺青當中，沒辦法分心，於是二宮轉向櫻井翔的嘴唇狂吻，後者因為不能亂動，嘴唇在肆虐下被二宮吻的紅腫，二宮和也舔舔嘴角，感謝招待。

「ニノ。」大野智不滿地出聲。

「好啦我知道。」二宮隨便敷衍一下，

洗完澡吹乾頭髮，櫻井翔裸身背對鏡子轉過頭，指尖撫過脊椎尾，過了幾週已經成形的SK兩字，紅色的邊框和字母線條延伸長出的荊刺讓整個刺青像是玫瑰花，別具風格。

嘛啊，是蠻好看的啦，畢竟是那個人幫自己刺的刺青。

拿起褲子穿上，再次照了照鏡子，果然連褲子也無法蓋住，如果穿鬆垮的T恤，一抬手或是風大吹起衣服露出背部，肯定能看見那個SK刺青吧。

根本就是滿滿佔有慾的表現。

他裸著上身走到客廳，坐到專注於遊戲的二宮和也旁邊，向前傾身拿走桌上的菸盒與打火機，點了一根菸。

「喔⋯⋯露出來了⋯⋯」二宮和也手指仍黏著掌上型遊戲機不放，眼神卻飄向櫻井翔前傾時褲縫下的刺青，因為動作的關係整個刺青展露無遺，還能看見櫻井翔的股溝。

「你們老是喜歡在我身上弄東弄西的。」

「因、為、看到翔ちゃん會忍不住嘛⋯⋯」聽見Game Clear以後闔上小冰藍，二宮把手伸進對方的牛仔褲裡，輕輕揉捏臀瓣，「就像現在一樣⋯⋯」 

「喂、ニノ、又來了！」

「ふふふ⋯⋯要怪就怪大野さん那個刺青，害我好幾天沒吃到你了。」

「我都用嘴巴幫你了！」

「翔ちゃん不是吧我有那麼容易打發嗎？只靠嘴巴就行？」

「喂⋯⋯」

「別抽了，來做吧。」

「不要啦⋯⋯」

菸被二宮奪走並捻熄，櫻井翔一把拍掉二宮黏在自己身上的手，起身想去找大野智求救，大野智又好死不死突然從房間走出來客廳，尷尬的不知所措。

「大野さん！翔ちゃん想逃跑啦。」

「欸？逃跑？」眼前的櫻井翔沒穿上衣，褲子又鬆鬆垮垮卡在髖骨，想也知道是逃什麼事。

「智⋯⋯」

「唔⋯⋯不行喔翔くん。」

眼神一沉，大野智逼近對方，櫻井翔想逃跑，後面二宮和也卻湊上，從背後偷襲。

「翔ちゃん也不想想大野さん跟我一樣多久沒做了，怎麼可能放過你呢。」

「欸⋯⋯饒了我吧⋯⋯」

「ふふ⋯⋯今天會溫柔一點的。」


End file.
